Dangling With Dragons
by Zamnaii
Summary: To Romania Gilderoy Lockhart goes and to see the dragons to see! Will Gilderoy get a rare dragon's egg? Read to find out!


****

Dangling With Dragons

_By Zamii_

Dragon's, as all of you may know, are classified as one of the most dangerous race's by the Department of Wild Creature's at the Ministry of Magic. Generally they have wings, can shoot spurts of fire and are horned. But on the odd occasion this does not occur.

I was on a holiday in Romania. Studying the Norwegian Ridgeback and Hungarian Horntail species that are more commonly known as the "Death" species'. I could tell just by looking at them that they were dangerous. But that didn't stop me from going up to them and trying to look at their eggs.

They're dangerous species indeed and I should have known better. I woke up, a week later, in the hospital tent. I had suffered concusion and half the bones in my left and right arms were missing. I painfully regrew the bones and a week later I was healed.

The moments leading up to my concusion were a blare. I couldn't remember anything. Couldn't remember if I wore my _Witch Weekly _award winning smile. Nor iff I was hit in the head, the arms or the legs. It was that bad I tell you.

But that didn't stop me wanting to get a look at the eggs that the dragon's guard so preciously with their lives. I went back, on my broomstick, against the wishes of my instructor Charles Weasley and that is where my story begins.

***

It was a brisk Sunday morning. Sun shining bright on the deep blue Romanian sky. Speeding along my broomstick to the pen where the dragon's where being housed. After half an hour of flying I got to my destination and opened the gate. I sped through the gate and slammed the chain link gate shut.

I spun around the dragon's head making it dizzy. His head drooping from side to side watching my every movement (and my dazzling smile). I saw the dragon's head, who's name incidently is Norbert, start nodding and a purr was emitted from it's mouth. Norbert was indeed sleeping.

Step One was complete but I still needed to get to the egg. I dived down to the nest. Imitating the _Wronski Feint_. I took the egg, the egg was about the size of my head, and stroked it tenderly as if I was the mother and the egg was my newborn child.

Step Two was complete. I had achieved the egg as my possession. But I obviously had taken the dragon's out of the equation too soon. There was a loud rumble. The earth, even the air, shook and under the pressure I dropped the egg. I sped down like a Quidditch seeker and took the egg in my grasp. I put the egg gently on the ground and took off with Charlie who had come hearing the low, rasping, rumble of the dragon's.

I went back to the camp and my cuts and grazes on the upper arm where my sleeveless cloak was not able to protect my carefully tanned, sensitive skin from the dangerous burns of the dragon. Once I was fixed I had my lunch and set off to think of another plan in which would hopefully help me succeed in my quest to achieve a dragon's egg.

I came up with a plan. I would dangle on my broomstick upside down in an effort to draw the dragon's from were they where stationed. Once the dragon's had been lured out I would fly around the pen, hopefully bringing the dragon's with me. I would get the egg and then zig-zag around the pen and then escape safely.

***

Sure enough three days later I worked up the courage to go face-to-face with the dragon's once more. I went into the pen in the dead of the night. I expected the dragon's to be awake since, as few people know, they are nocturnal. Which means sleep during the day and are awake at night.

I did exactly as I had planned a few days before. I made way to dangle upside down on my broomstick, ignoring the mosquito biting me on my bare chest. My chest was easily exposed to being bitten and as I had thought the dragon's where encouraged to come to me.

I swung back on my broomstick and did a few laps around the pen. I was half a lap ahead of the dragon's in a matter of minutes as I _am _one of the best seekers ever. My lilac trousers where hanging onto my broomstick and I sped down and grabbed one of the very elusive dragon's egg.

I zig-zagged around the pen and made a break for the gate. I opened the gate but one of the faster dragon's stopped me getting out of the pen. I sped up suddenly and came to a small mansized hole which luckily enough was big enough for me to get through but too small for any of the rather large dragon's to get through.

I sped down to the gate and couldn't get to it in time. I used th _Impedimenta_ charm, which slows down other creatures in a 100 metre radius to moving at about a milimetre a second. I gave myself super strength and managed to push the dragon back and somehow lock the dragon back in it's pen without getting a scratch on my perfect lilac trousers!

It was a momentous occasion. I was the first wizard or witch ever to come into contact with a dragon, and not even get a scratch on my perfectly washed and folded designer labled clothes that many people would sell their soul for. As a matter of fact I know someone who tried to sell their soul to me for some of my clothes. I was too nice and generous and just gave them some clothes.

***

Well that story is over, but it doesn't mean that I haven't got more to say. I've done many things in my life but nothing comes close to the experience I had in Romania about which I have just recounted to you. I can live a happy man knowing that I, Gilderoy Lockhart, can go into contact with a full-grown dragon and come out of the attack without scratching myself or even better my clothes!

Well it's here that my story and my second last book I will write must end. But in a few months I will be back to tell you about my adventures with some niffler's in my last ever book, _Nibbling With Nifflers._

Below is my signature. Use it well.

Love,

Gilderoy Lockhart

Gilderoy Lockhart.

****

The End.

A/N: Don't own Lockhart or any other HP stuff. Final part can be found here!


End file.
